Don't Try This at School
by LeeRiYa
Summary: Sejarah, siapa yang tak akan bosan dan mengantuk berat di pelajaran yang satu ini/ Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk membunuh rasa bosan dan ngantuknya. Bagaimana caranya? Langsung baca aja ne.../ more warning inside/ Haehyuk/ Yaoi/ Smut/ typos/ DLDR/ RnR please...


**DON'T TRY THIS AT SCHOOL**

**.**

**Presented by LeeRiya**

**.**

Story ini terispirasi dari ff rated M yang pernah saya baca. Saya lupa judul dan authornya karena sudah lama banget bacanya. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan cerita, dimaklumin yah. kkkk

.

Haehyuk still main pair, and other(s)

.

Yaoi/ Gaje/ Typo anywhere/ DLDR/SMUT….

.

Happy Reading

* * *

**ANOTHER STORY FROM HAEHYUK**

"Hooaamm…."

Tuk…Tuk…Tuk…..

Bunyi apakah itu? Ayok, kita lihat….

Ternyata bunyi-bunyian itu berasal dari dua anak manusia yang sedang terduduk mengenaskan di bangku paling belakang di kelas mereka.

Satu berasal dari bibir seksi namja ikan yang sedang menguap lebar sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Sedangkan satu lagi berasal dari pensil yang diketuk-ketukan(?) di meja oleh namja manis penyuka stawbery yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok sebelahnya.

Ryeowook yang biasanya duduk dengan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang biasanya duduk bersama Donghae sedang tidak masuk. Hari ini mereka berdua ditunjuk mewakili sekolah dalam ajang lomba paduan suara nasional antar sekolah.

Pantas saja pasangan aneh bin ajaib itu hari ini dapat duduk bersatu di pojok kelas karena dua mahkluk yang biasanya memisahkan mereka sedang tidak ada.

"Hyukki-ah, kau bosan tidak?"

"Hmmnn…."

Siang ini sedang berlangsung jam mata pelajaran terakhir di kelas mereka. Dan mata pelajaran itu adalah Sejarah. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tak akan bosan dan mengantuk berat di pelajaran yang satu ini. Tak hanya di Korea, bahkan semua murid-murid sekolah di belahan dunia manapun juga akan mengakuinya.

Apalagi di jam-jam terakhir menunggu datangnya bel pulang sekolah. Semua jarum jam bagaikan berhenti berdetak seketika. Ditambah lagi yang mengajar adalah sesosok manusia yang bersejarah pula. Suara syahdu Seonsaengnim tua yang sedang duduk menceritakan sejarah terjadinya Perang Dunia ke II tak lebih hanya terdengar sebagai lantunan dongeng pengantar tidur siang.

Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sayu karena mengantuk, di sampingnya. Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal menanti bel pulang yang tak kunjung berbunyi.

Pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Donghae. Memandangi bibir manis namjachingunya yang dipoutkan seperti itu membuatnya ingin segera melumatnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. Diam-diam ia menampilkan seringai mesumnya. Matanya yang tadi mengantuk berat mendadak jernih seketika. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menempel di meja lalu meraih bahu Eunhyuk agar namja monyet itu menatapnya.

"Hyuk, aku punya ide."

"Hmmnn…Apa Hae?"

Eunhyuk dengan malas-malasan menanggapi namjachingunya itu. Ia sedang dalam kondisi mengantuk berat. Paling-paling hanya ide gila atau konyol yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak mesum namjachingunya itu, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Kita lakukan permainan ne?"

"….."

"Ya! Hyukkie-ah. Kenapa kau malah tidur? Ayo kita main,"

Donghae mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Ia menguncangkan tubuh kurus Eunhyuk yang kedua matanya sudah mulai terpejam. Hal ini yang terkadang membuat Eunhyuk bingung, bagaimana bisa lelaki manja dan kekanakan seperti ini disebut berandalan sekolah. Atau apa Donghae bersikap seperti ini hanya kepadanya saja.

"Hyukkie-ah,"

"Ah, aku malas Hae. Aku mengantuk,"

Eunhyuk menghempaskan kedua tangan Donghae yang dari tadi memegang pundaknya. Ia malah melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalamnya.

"Karena itu, ayo main. Permainan ini akan langsung menghilangkan semua rasa malas, bosan, dan kantukmu, Hyuk,"

"….."

"Hyuk,"

"….."

"Hyukkie"

"ANDWEE!"

"LEE HYUKJAE-SSI!"

Eunhyuk rmengangkat wajah kesalnya dan refleks berteriak tepat di wajah tampan Donghae sambil kembali menepis tangan namja ikan itu yang dari tadi tak menyerah mengoncangkan tubuhnya itu. Teriakannya itu sontak membuat seonsaengnim dan seluruh kelas menoleh padanya.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya ke seonsaengnim dan teman-temannya.

"Mianhe, Seonsaengnim. Mianhe…"

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menekuk wajahnya, dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Rasa kantuknya sudah benar-benar menguap sekarang. Ia benar-benar kesal. Dan ini semua gara-gara ikan mesum yang sedang tertawa nista di sampingnya.

"Berisik! Berhenti tertawa Donghae-ah,"

"Hahahhaaha…"

Sebuah perempatan kini mampir di kening Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar ingin mengubur hidup-hidup namjachingunya itu.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!"

"Mian, Hyuk. Mianhe. Kau kan tinggal menerima ajakanku untuk bermain saja, apa susahnya sih,"

"Andwee! Permainanmu itu pasti sangat konyol dan kekanakan Hae. Aku tidak mau,"

"Hyukkie, ayolah. Aku bosan,"

Donghae kembali merajuk dan merengek. Ia menatap kedua iris coklat dihadapannya itu. Ia mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ dan senyum _childish_ yang biasanya berhasil melunakkan sifat keras kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan jurus mata dan senyumanmu itu lagi, Hae."

"Ne. Arraso."

Kini gantian Donghae yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mulai mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

'_Dia ngambek?'_

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa tahan memiliki namjachingu sepertimu, Donghae-ah"

Donghae mencuri pandang Eunhyuk dari sudut matanya. Kalau jurus _puppy eyes_ dan _childish smile_ ku sudah tidak mempan, sepertinya cara ngambek seperti ini akan berhasil, pikir Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika Donghae benar-benar ngambek. Dampaknya akan sangat tidak menyenangkan, seperti yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Ia menatap jam dinding kelas yang berada di atas papan tulis di depan. Beberapa menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Rasanya tak ada salahnya menuruti kemauan namjachingunya itu. Lagipula ini dapat membunuh waktu beberapa menit yang terasa seperti beberapa jam baginya.

"Hae-ah. Permainan apa yang mau kau mainkan, hmm? Kajja, kita main,"

Donghae tersenyum dari balik wajahnya.

'_See? My baby Hyukkie memang tidak akan tahan melihatku ngambek. Manis sekali sih nae namjachingu,'_

"Jinja? Kau yakin Hyuk?"

"Cepatlah! Atau aku akan segera berubah pikiran!"

Donghae langsung melepas lipatan tangannya dan menatap wajah manis namjachingunya.

"Oke. Tapi ada syaratnya. Kau tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan, jadi kau harus bertahan sampai permainan ini berakhir. Kau sanggup?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia mulai berfikir, sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Donghae. Semoga saja Eunhyuk tak menyesal sudah menerima ajakannya.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana eoh?"

"Ne." ucap Eunhyuk sedikit ragu.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai. Tutup matamu, Hyuk?"

"MWO?"

"Yaa! Aku menyuruhmu menutup mata. Kenapa kau malah melotot. Kajja, cepat tutup matamu."

"Ish, iya-iya…"

Sebelum menutup kedua matanya, Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Oh, apa yang akan dilakukan ikan mesum itu eoh? Kenapa juga ada acara menutup mata?

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba langsung membuka matanya ketika merasakan 'sesuatu' di tengah selangkangnya sedang disentuh. Oh, tidak kau sepertinya sudah salah besar menerima ajakan permainan namja mesum itu, Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae menepis tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak menghentikan kerja tangannya yang sedang memijat pelan gundukan yang masih terbalut celana seragam itu.

"sshHh..hhHae, a-ppa yang…kau lakuu..kan eoh?"

Eunhyuk mati-matian menjaga suaranya yang parau karena menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar oleh seluruh kelas. Ia memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Donghae tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Donghae malah menatapnya dengan wajah sok polos yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin sekali mengacak-acaknya.

"Tadi kau kan sudah menyetujui persyaratannya. Jadi…nikmati saja, chagi."

"Sial. Kau….AaahhhHH…"

Geraman Eunhyuk langsung tertahan begitu merasakan tangan Donghae tiba-tiba meremas kuat-kuat 'miliknya'.

"hHae….sshh….cepat hentikan permainan gila…aahhH….mu ini sebelum seisi…ahhh…kelas menyadari…aaahhhhHHH…nya!"

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang tau, chagi"

Bukannya berhenti, Donghae malah semakin di luar kendali. Ia membuka kaitan dan resleting celana seragam Eunhyuk, sedikit menampilkan gundukan besar yang terbalut celana dalam. Ia masukkan tangannya ke celana dalam biru itu.

Jari-jarinya yang sangat terampil itu mulai menyapa 'sesuatu' di dalam sana yang sepertinya sudah membesar dari ukuran biasanya.

Donghae sedikit bermain-main dengan twinsball Eunhyuk. Ia memilinnya, memutarnya, bahkan meremas-remas bola kembar itu. Jemarinya itu kemudian beralih pada batang kemaluan yang sepertinya sudah menunggu untuk mendapatkan sentuhannya.

Awalnya ia hanya memijat pelan dan sedikit meremasnya. Tapi, tangannya kini mulai aktif mengocok junior Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang ia atur sangat berirama. Pelan tapi pasti. Pasti membuat Eunhyuk terus mendesah, maksudnya.

"ahhHHh…hhHaeee…"

Donghae memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat tersiksa tapi mulai menikmati permainannya. Ia melihat kedua tangan Eunhyuk sudah mencengkeram kuat sisi kursi yang diduduki. Mungkin itu caranya menahan dan menyalurkan sensasi dan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hyuk, lepaskan celanamu!"

'_Mwo? Apa dia sudah gila? Dia ingin menelanjangiku di kelas eoh'_

Eunhyuk sudah tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Kalau ia mengeluarkan suaranya, pasti desahan dan erangannya akan ikut terdengar. Ia hanya menatap tajam Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendapat penolakan dari namjachingunya, Donghae mencoba cara lain yang lebih mudah.

"Kalau begitu, angkat bokongmu biar aku yang menurunkan celanamu,"

Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae tak kehabisan akal untuk membuat junior Eunhyuk terekspose untukknya.

Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan tangannya yang ternyata dari tadi masih mengocok pelan junior Eunhyuk. Jari-jarinya yang masih belum lepas dari junior namjachingunya, ia genggamkan lebih erat lagi. Tentunya sambil meremasnya sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Perbuatan terkutuk Donghae itu membuat Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi yang menyakitkan sekaligus nikmat di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar melengkungkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke atas.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Donghae. Ia dengan cepat menarik turun celana panjang beserta celana dalam Eunhyuk. Walaupun hanya berhasil turun sepaha, tapi itu sudah berhasil membuat namja ikan itu tersenyum mesum melihat junior Eunhyuk yang menegang sempurna.

Baru saja mencoba mengatur nafas yang memburu, hasil dari sensasi luar biasa tadi, namja monyet itu tiba-tiba tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Donghae sudah digantikan oleh lidahnya.

"Ha-hae-ah…hhenti..sshh..kann!"

Rancauan Eunhyuk kelaur dari bibir manisnya. Bibirnya boleh saja mengatakan untuk berhenti tapi gesture tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Tubuhnya tidak ingin lepas dari permainan lidah Donghae.

Lidah Donghae bergerak dengan lihai menyelusuri batang kemaluan Eunhyuk. Ia menjilati setiap inchi junior namja monyet itu, tak terkecuali ujung juniornya, tempat akses keluarnya cairan tubuh Eunhyuk. Sentuhan lembut Donghae membuat tubuh kurus yang mulai melemas itu bergetar.

Donghae mulai memasukan seluruh junior Eunhyuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia mengkulum, menggerakan mulutnya, menyesap lalu kembali mengocok junior itu. Rupanya dari tadi Eunhyuk belum mencapai klimaksnya. Atau ia memang sengaja menahannya sampai bel pulang berbunyi?

"hhHHhaaaeee…."

Eunhyuk kembali merancau dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Peluhnya yang menetes sudah semakin banyak. Ia sudah tak tau lagi bagaimana menyalurkan seluruh sensasi yang sedang meledak-ledak di tubuhnya saat ini. Sentuhan Donghae benar-benar memabukkan.

'_Oh, Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Ia sudah memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya, mencengkeram erat pinggiran kursi. Biasanya dengan mendesah kencang-kencang akan sedikit melegakan rasa tersiksanya tapi saat ini mana mungkin ia mendesah kencang-kencang. Ketahuan sedang di _blow job _oleh seisi kelas? Kenapa tidak sekalian ditelanjangi di depan kelas saja. Kau memang kelewat mesum, Lee Donghae.

Namja penyuka strawberry itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Ia memukul-mukul meja tak bersalah itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang satunya, ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang entah sudah seperti apa sekarang.

"HYUKJAE-SSI!"

Ya, Tuhan. Sekarang apalagi?

Seonsaengnim tua itu rupanya menyadari gerak-gerik aneh yang terjadi di belakang kelas, tepatnya pada dua makhluk yang sedang asyik melakukan _you know what_.

Eunhyuk mengangkat pelan kepalanya dari meja. Menatap wajah keriput seosaengnimnya yang sedang memandang penuh tanya pada dirinya.

"Gwenchana, Hyukjae-ssi? Wajahmu berkeringat, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengatur dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahannya saat menjawab pertanyaan seosaengnim. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, sebelum membuka mulutnya. Ternyata Donghae masih saja belum berhenti melakukan oral service pada 'milik' Eunhyuk.

"Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Ah, n-ne seosaengnim. Gwencha….aahh…na. Aku hanya sedikit kepanas…aahhnn saja."

Eunhyuk susah payah menyembunyikan desahannya di sela-sela ucapannya. Semoga saja seosaengnim tua bangka itu tidak menyadarinya.

Seosaengnim hanya mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia memang tidak menyadari desahan Eunhyuk tapi ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan jawaban muridnya itu. Bukankah saat ini masih musim dingin, bagaimana mungkin dia merasa kepanasan? Penghangat ruangan saja tak cukup membuat ruangan ini terasa lebih hangat.

Seosaengnim tua mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di samping Eunhyuk. Sosok yang tak kelihatan karena sedang membungkukkan badannya ke arah Eunhyuk, membenamkan wajahnya di tengah selangkang namja monyet itu.

"LEE DONGHAE-SSI!"

Donghae seakan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan 'pekerjaan'nya saat ini. Ia masih terus mengkocok junior Eunhyuk, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Ia sudah dapat merasakan junior di dalam mulutnya itu mulai berkedut-kedut. Ini tandanya, Eunhyuk akan segera orgasme dan akan menyemburkan cairan spermanya. Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu

"ssshhHHh…Hhhaaeee…."

Eunhyuk mendesis menyebut nama namjachingunya sambil memukul-mukul pundaknya yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia hampir sampai…hampir…oohhh…dan….

"LEE DONGHAEEE!"

Seruan seosaengnim yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya membuat Donghae mau tak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja tua menyebalkan di depan kelas. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia menarik jaket yang tersampir di bahu kursinya untuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawah namjachingunya itu. Antisipasi saja.

"Ne seosaengnim?"

Eunhyuk ingin sekali menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Lagi-lagi, Donghae dengan seenaknya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menutup lubang kecil di ujung junior Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. Sama seperti saat di rumah sakit, seminggu yang lalu. Ini sangat sangat sangat menyakitkan.

'_Kenapa kau senang sekali menyiksaku, Donghae-ah'_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bawah sana, Donghae?"

"Ah, aku mencari pensilku yang terjatuh, seosaengnim."

Donghae mengambil pensil yang ia simpan di lacinya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, menunjukkan bukti pada namja tua itu.

Eunhyuk sudah mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang sejak awal sudah menyetujui ajakan permainan gila Donghae. Pabboya, Lee Hyukjae.

Namja manis itu juga mengutuk namja tua, keriput, bau tanah yang ada di depan sana. Kenapa juga seosaengnim itu masih saja menatap ke arah sini. Oh tidak, kenapa dia malah mulai berceramah. Cepat kau lanjutkan mendongeng saja, pak tua!

"Kalian berdua dari tadi selalu saja melakukan hal-hal aneh. Kalian….."

KRIIIINNNGGGGGGG~~~

Bunyi bel yang bagaikan bunyi penyelamat bagi Eunhyuk. Oh, bel sekolah yang baik hati terima kasih sudah berbunyi di saat yang tepat.

Seosaengnim tua bangka itu tak jadi melanjutkan omelannya. Beliau beralih membereskan bukunya dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"Jangan lupa soal pada halaman 169 menjadi PR yang harus kalian kumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat siang anak-anak."

"Ne, Seosaengnim." Ucap seluruh murid dengan nada malas-malasan.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang dengan wajah cueknya sedang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi masih belum bergerak sedikit pun dari tengah selangkang Eunhyuk

Donghae menunggu keadaan kelas ini benar-benar sepi dari makhluk-makhluk pengganggu yang tak kunjung meninggalkan kelas itu. Apa mereka menunggu kulempari dengan sepatu hah?

Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sabar menempelkan pipinya ke tembok di sampingnya. Ia bahkan mulai mengaruk-garuk tembok bisu itu. Aigoo…rasa sakitnya sepertinya sudah membuatnya menjadi tidak waras. Yah, untung saja namja monyet itu tidak berniat membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Mengenaskan.

Akhirnya kelas itu benar-benar sepi, hanya berisikan dua insan manusia yang sedang berbuat tidak senonoh. Tiga orang temannya langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah Donghae dengan sangat baik hati memberikan _deathglare_nya yang mematikan.

"AAAKKKKHHHH….APPO…LEE DONGHAEEE!"

Baru saja Donghae ingin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap namjachingunya itu, Eunhyuk dengan sangat sangat brutal menarik rambut kehitamannya sampai seluruh tubuhnya ikut menunduk mengikuti arah tarikannya. Donghae meringis kesakitan. Aish, aku bisa botak kalau setiap kali bercinta kau selalu kesetanan menarik rambutku seperti ini Hyuk, pikir namja ikan itu.

"YAK! LEPASKAN TANGANMU!"

"KALO BEGITU LEPASKAN JUGA TANGANMU DARI 'ITU' KU, PABBO!"

Kedua tangannya yang tadi meremas kuat rambut Donghae kini sudah beralih pada kerah seragam namjachingunya itu. Dari sudut mata namja manis itu sudah muncul krystal bening yang siap mengalir turun ke pipinya.

Donghae menatap wajah namjachingunya yang sudah memerah dan dibanjiri oleh keringat. Ia juga dapat merasakan nafas Eunhyuk yang memburu. Wajahnya begitu menyedihkan karena menahan rasa sakit dari tadi. Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa kau malah diam saja ikan? Kasihan namja manis itu kan.

"Tenanglah Hyuk. Coba kau tarik nafas, keluarkan lewat mulut. Ayo, Hyuk lakukan bersamaku. Tarik na….."

"YAAKK! KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN? DASAR IDIOT!"

"CEPATLAH HAE! INI BENAR-BENAR MENYAKITKAN…..HIKS"

"Ne. Arraso. Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali sih Hyuk,"

Donghae menarik jaketnya itu dan langsung menggantikan tangannya dengan rongga mulutnya.

"YAK! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Haeee….."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH…."

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, hanya dengan sedikit dibelai dengan lidahnya junior Eunhyuk langsung menyemburkan semua cairannya.

Mulut Donghae dengan sigap langsung menerima cairan sperma yang keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kali ini, semuanya ditelan habis oleh namja ikan itu. Bahkan ia menjilati cairan yang sedikit tercecer dipaha mulus namja manis itu.

Tubuh kurus Eunhyuk langsung lemas seketika. Tubuhnya yang tersandar pada tembok sedikit merosot ke bawah. Tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran meja dan bahu kursi.

Setelah selesai dengan kewajibannya, Donghae mengambil jaket yang ia buang ke lantai di dekatnya lalu menutupkannya pada tubuh bawah Eunhyuk. Ia mengusap kasar cairan Eunhyuk yang masih menembel di sudut bibirnya.

Donghae tersenyum menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang memejamkan matanya, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya setelah orgasmenya yang tertahankan tadi akhirnya tertuntaskan. Rasanya benar-benar melegakan. Nikmat yang sungguh luar biasa bagi namja monyet itu.

Tangan Donghae mengulur menyentuh pipi halus namjachingunya, sambil mencoba menghapus air mata Eunhyuk yang sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Nikmat eoh?" sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi

"Tentu saja. Ini luar bi….a…sa,"

Donghae terbata-bata mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ada suara lain yang sepertinya tak asing ia dengar sebelumnya, langsung membuka kedua matanya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling beradu pandang hingga akhirnya mereka menolehkan leher dengan horror ke arah belakang.

Pabboya. Kenapa mereka tak menyadari kalau pintu belakang kelasnya tadi sedikit terbuka.

Dilihatnya sosok wanita cantik tapi mengerikan sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum manis kepada dua namja yang terlihat syok di hadapannya itu. Senyum yang bagi mereka tak lebih terlihat seperti seringai mengerikan dari iblis berkedok manusia itu.

"Miss Heechul?"

Miss Heechul dengan tenang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua lalu menjatuhkan tangannya ke pundak dua namja itu.

"Kalian berdua, ke ruanganku sekarang juga!" titah wali kelasnya

Miss Heechul sudah hendak memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkan ruang kelas. Namun, yeoja cantik itu kembali menatap dua murid bermasalahnya itu.

"Ah. Karena aku sedang senang, jadi kuberi kalian waktu 5 menit untuk Hyukjae-ssi membersihkan dirinya dan untuk Donghae-ssi menyelesaikan 'pekerjaannya'…."

"Lebih dari itu. Kalian tau sendiri akibatnya!"

Miss Heechul memberikan seringai menakutkan itu lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

Sekarang kembali kepada dua namja yang masih cengo atau mungkin sedang syok menghadapi kenyatan yang baru saja mereka alami. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Selama ini sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak mereka berurusan dengan wali kelasnya yang evil itu. Harusnya mereka sudah kebal kan.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri, memakai kembali celananya dan sedikit merapikan dirinya yang tampak berantakan itu. Ia tak mempedulikan Donghae yang sedang menatap nanar pada gundukan di selangkangnya yang membesar itu.

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia lalu menyampirkan tas ranselnya pada pundaknya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kantin. Tenggorokanku sangat haus gara-gara permainan gilamu tadi."

Eunhyuk sudah keluar dari kursinya saat Donghae hendak menahannya pergi.

"Yak! Hyukki-ah, tapi sekarang giliranmu. Kau harus menuntaskannya untukku, Hyuk!"

"Mianhe, chagi. Susu strawberyku yang dingin sudah menungguku di kantin. Daaa….,"

Eunhyuk melenggang santai meninggalkan kelas lewat pintu belakang. _Gummy smile_nya terukir manis di wajahnya begitu mendengar jeritan frustasi namjachingunya itu.

'Ya! Hyuk! Hyukkie! LEE HYUKJAEEEEE….!"

.

.

.

**** TBC / END ? ****

* * *

Annyeong, saya kembali dengan kelanjutan kehidupan nista dua namja kiyut, unyu-unyu tapi mesumnya mengerikan.

FF ini enaknya diapakan ya?

Kalo lanjut, berarti saya mesti mikirin hukuman apa yang pantas buat mereka dan mungkin menambahi adegan NC kalo ada yang minta, kalo gak ya udah, tetap saya kasih kok #plakkk

Kalo end juga gak masalah. Toh, endingnya juga gak terlalu gantung #menurut author

Saya bingung, jadi saya minta bantuan readers ya? #pinjem puppy eyes abang ikan

Saya juga minta kritik dan sarannya untuk tulisan-tulisan saya, kadang saya kurang pede kalo baca ff haehyuk punya author lain, terutama pada bagian NCnya. #plakk yadongkumat

Gomawo buat reader-reader yg selalu meninggalkan jejaknya baik dlm bentuk review, fav, ato foll…Buat _silent reader_ juga, gomawo udah mau baca ff amatiran milik saya ini.

I LOVE U FULL…

* * *

**Balasan review **_**Sory Sory Mianhe**_, yg punya akun, udah aku bls lwt PM ya…

**Jiaehaehyuk** 4/14/13 . chapter 3

Pasti begitu grand opening wrung ikan badut panggang, pelangganmu langsung bejibun chingu #plakk..kasian bgt kau fishy..hahahha  
Menurut chingu apa yg dilihat hae, hmm?

Hyuk kan emang manusia plg baik sedunia, ato lebih ke pabbo ya? #plakk #dibantai jewels

Aigoo…aku capek ngintipin mereka jadi stop disitu deh NCnya…wkwkkwk

Gomawo ne reviewnya

**Lee Eun Jae** 4/12/13 . chapter 3

Gomawo chingu udah mw baca. Gomawo juga ne udh review…

**babyryou** 4/12/13 . chapter 3

Hahaha...ne, saya juga suka pas mereka jealous-jealousan…

Gomawo ne reviewnya

**Guest** 4/12/13 . chapter 3

Wah….jeongmal gomawo chingu….

**lee maria** 4/11/13 . chapter 3

udah aku bikini nih.

Gomawo ne reviewnya

**myfishychovy** 4/10/13 . chapter 3

wookiw kan namja imut yang masih berotak suci….kkkk

Gomawo ne reviewnya

**love haehyuk** 4/10/13 . chapter 3

Ada, nih…tp beda judul chingu..

Gomawo ne reviewnya

**Anonymouss** 4/10/13 . chapter 3

Syukur deh kalo udh pnjang, pdhl banyak yg blg kurang pnjang…

Lanjut nih chingu, dgn judul yg berbeda.

Gomawo ne reviewnya…..

*** SEE YAA….THAN**HYUK** N SARANG**HAE**…MUAAHH^^ ***


End file.
